


Your Human

by darkrosaleen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan can't sleep. Gansey helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> This is a sort of coda to[The Sword and the Shield.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100991) It got cut from the final draft for tone reasons, but I liked it enough to post on its own. I justify the OOC fluff because both boys dearly need it.

Gansey is trying to fall back asleep when he hears the creak of Ronan’s door. He stares up at the ceiling and brings his breathing under control. Ronan could want constant attention or none at all, so Gansey won’t make a move until he’s asked. It’s something they’ve both been working on.

Still, he can’t pretend he isn’t pleased when Ronan stops by the side of the bed. “Hey,” Gansey says, his voice warm from sleep. He stretches so that the blankets are tugged down around his stomach. “Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

Ronan shakes his head slowly. His body language is hard to read in the shadow from the window, but he seems mostly calm. He tugs at the edge of his t-shirt.

“Woof.” Ronan’s voice is flat and barely loud enough for Gansey to hear. He sounds exhausted.

“Oh.” Gansey thinks for a moment, then shifts over and pats the empty side of the bed. “Up. You can sleep on the bed if you’re good.”

Ronan crawls under the blankets and curls up against Gansey’s side. He’s clingy like this, knees pinning Gansey’s legs and arms tucked against his chest. Gansey frees one hand to rub at Ronan’s scalp. Ronan hums, deep and satisfied.

“Aren’t you sweet.” Gansey strokes his other hand up and down Ronan’s side. “Is this because you’re too big and tough to ask for cuddles?”

Ronan bites his shirt, and Gansey pokes him in the forehead. “Bad dog. No biting.”

Ronan whines and noses his chest. Gansey pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re such a good boy.” Ronan’s warmth and the steady rhythm of Gansey’s petting are making him drowsy again. He thinks about how different this Ronan is from the usual one, and that makes him think about Ronan needing touch and praise and being unable to ask for it. 

“You know you can get this anytime, right? You don’t have to play pretend in order to get love and affection.”

Ronan lifts his head and gives Gansey a look that can only be described as withering. “Way to ruin the magic, dumbass.” He drops his head back down. “Like, Chainsaw doesn’t have a fucking doctorate in trauma psychology. She doesn’t know the right language to use around somebody who wakes up choking for no reason. She knows her human is sad, so she crawls into my bed and head-butts me until I’m not sad anymore.”

Gansey snorts with laughter. “You’re both dark and fuzzy. I suppose you’ll do.”

Ronan bumps his head against Gansey’s hand. Gansey resumes scratching his scalp, and Ronan makes a distinctly animalistic whine. Gansey feels a surge of affection.

“Good dogs get collars, you know. With spikes. So everyone knows who you belong to and not to mess with them.”

Ronan growls. 

“Good boy,” Gansey says, his hand curled possessively around Ronan’s throat.


End file.
